fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 146
The Spiral of Time is the 146th episode of the Fairy Tail anime. News of Cardinal Lapointe's affiliation with the Reborn Oración Seis reaches the Magic Council, but the Chairman states that they should not do anything. In addition, Ichiya and members of Fairy Tail make way to the Zentopia Church. During this time, several battles begin and conclude between Fairy Tail, Zentopia Church and even the Reborn Oración Seis. Summary At the Magic Council Headquarters, Lahar reports that while undergoing investigations he discovered that Cardinal Lapointe of the Zentopia Church is responsible for freeing the Reborn Oración Seis. He requests to investigate, but is told not to by Gran Doma. A disappointed Lahar says that he does not have to lead his units in such a crisis, but is reassured by Doranbolt. At the Zentopia Church, various pilgrims crowd around the Church in panic over the Infinity Clock crisis. However, the Archbishop announces to all that they should not worry because this is Zentopia's way of putting the world in order. He also says that after this purge is complete, the world will be reborn and they will begin to walk upon a new path; this surprises and confuses the pilgrims even more. Byro listens to the Archbishiop's speech and wonders what good is actually going to be done. He thinks about how chaos they're actually putting into the world with having the Reborn Oración Seis destroy churches, disrupting the Celestial Spirit Mages biological links and throwing time into chaos, additionally without any answers as to why Lucy Heartfilia is being sacrificed. Meanwhile, Ichiya and various Fairy Tail members are aboard Christina while on their way to the Zentopia Church to rescue Natsu and Lucy. Happy has faith that Natsu is safe and that Lucy should be too. Meanwhile inside the Church, Natsu and Coco head to the Archbishop's location but encounter the Jiggle Butt Gang, who are forming a plan to steal another treasure instead of the Infinity Clock since they are evil. Guttman Kubrick suddenly confronts them and kicks the Jiggle Butt Gang out of the Church since they don't have any Magic for him to use Rupture Magic on. Coco explains who Guttman is while the new Legionnaire becomes excited at the fact Natsu and Coco have great Magic Power inside them. In the meantime, the Fiore Guards attempt to fire at the Infinity Clock using Lacrima cannons, though their attacks are rebounded due to the effects of Real Nightmare much to their dismay. This action is witnessed by those on Christina. Suddenly, they begin to experience similar effects from the magical object; however, Erza is the only one without change. She wonders why and summons her new Magic Hammer, which she uses to hit everyone with. Each one of them returns to normal within a few seconds. Simultaneously, Gildarts and Laki sneak into the Archbishop's room using Laki's Wood Merging Spell. They both expected it to be heavily guarded, but surprisingly he's alone in his room, sitting atop the bed. They reveal themselves to him and begin to ask questions, though the Archbishop simply repeats his speech to the pilgrims in a blank manner, and Laki realizes that someone must be controlling him. They then hear a clap and discover Lapointe in the room. He credits Gildarts for being able to make it to the room, but adds he won't return alive; the S-Class Mage takes it as a challenge opportunity. Meanwhile, Mirajane and Racer continue their battle together. During the fight, Racer begins to recall memories of his past in the Tower of Heaven just from reading his opponent's movements; frightened, he attempts to flee. A chase ensures which eventually leads to Racer enhancing his speed and taking more control of the fight. With his speed, he creates visual duplicates of himself and attacks Mirajane multiple times. However, she is able to catch the real Racer and ram him into the ground with tremendous force. Though heavily injured, Racer gets up and wonders how can she be faster than him. Mirajane explains what he's been doing to himself, which is causing him his pain. Racer realizes that he wasn't being fast, rather, he was always running away. While returning to her normal self, Mirajane states she herself has been running away from a certain fear in the past. As she speaks more of her past, Racer finally stands straightly and starts walking away, and Mirajane adds that no one is going to chase him anymore. Kinana is seen looking for the person who is calling her, while Brain II orders Cobra and Angel to stop them since Racer has failed. Meanwhile Guttman tells Natsu and Coco to never doubt Zentopia's doctrine, causing Natsu to ask what should happen to them if they do so. In response, Guttman says the traitor will scatter and begins to use his Rupture Magic on the two. As he deals wounds to their bodies, Mary Hughes appears and uses her Command Magic to freeze him. Mary wants Coco to confirm with her own eyes what is right and that she will stall Guttman for the time being, allowing Natsu and Coco go to the Archbishop's room. Natsu jumps with Coco through a wall to the other side where the Archbishop's room is a staircase away. Christina finally reaches the Zentopia Church and the guards starts firing at it with their Magic spears, but they are no match for Christina so Byro sends out Kanaloa to attack it. Kanaloa attaches his tentacles to the ship and the Fairy Tail members try to remove the beast unsuccessfully. Kanaloa uses his acid breath to melt various parts of the ship, worrying Ichiya that the incident seven years ago would occur again. He fires spiral anchors from Christina that turn into chains, restraining Kanaloa to Christina. Ichiya tell everyone to leave while he deals with Kanaloa alone, though everyone refuses. But, as they have no other choice, everyone jumps down from Christina, leaving Ichiya behind. Suddenly, the aircraft crashes on the ground while an assured Erza says that no matter how dangerous the circumstances are, Ichiya always manages to survive. Gildarts and Lapointe prepare themselves to fight but are interrupted when Natsu and Coco arrives. Lapointe says that Coco has escaped her cell as well and he tells to Natsu that he knows him as a Dragon Mage. Natsu smells Lapointe and recognizes the scent as same as "Master Zero", shocking the others. Gildarts says that he doesn't know if he is Master Zero or not, though he adds that he knows Lapointe is mind-controlling the Archbishop. Gildarts informs Warren through Telepathy that Cardinal Lapointe is mind-controlling the Archbishop and the latter explains this to his guildmates, and unknowingly Byro Cracy. Byro is infuriated with what he hears, and wants to take revenge on him for what Lapointe has done. Back in the Archbishop's room, Natsu says that if he is the one controlling the Archbishop, then he is also the one who used "Michelle" to trick them. Lapointe converses with Natsu and Gildarts briefly on the subject and then uses Darkness Magic to restrain Laki and take her as a hostage, and tells Natsu and Gildarts to fight each other; otherwise, she dies. This angers Natsu and Gildarts, but before the two can react, Byro appears, nullifying Lapointe's Magic and thus saving Laki. Using this moment as a distraction, Gildarts uses Crushing Evil, Spreading the Truth: Empyrean on Lapointe, sending him flying. Meanwhile, inside the Infinity Clock, Imitatia informs Lucy about her friends' arrivals and adds that because of her, they shall die. When Lucy asks about it, Imitatia then says the Celestial Spirit Mage belongs to her, and that no one should have her. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Mirajane Strauss vs. Racer (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel, Mary Hughes & Coco (Earth Land) vs. Guttman Kubrick (started) *Gildarts Clive & Byro Cracy vs. Lapointe (started and concluded) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Terepashī}} * ** * ** | Uddo Meiku}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} *Real Nightmare *Rupture Magic *Command Magic * |Ēra}} * *Nullification Magic * |Kurasshu}} * ** ** Spells used *Wood Merge * *Dark Enveloping Claw * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight Weapons used * * *Lacrima Cannons *Holy Hammer *Magic Spears Items used *Holy Tact Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes